


Love Me Do

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: (song title is from VIXX), Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas and betas do NOT want to take advantage of their omegas, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Kibum, Omega Taemin, Slight Hurt/Comfort, The hyungs take consent seriously, They respect the words no and stop for any reason at all, alpha jinki, alphas and betas taking care of their omegas, beta jonghyun, conversations about consent, hyungs taking care of their maknae, kibum struggles with his worth as an omega, loving and protective beta jonghyun, minho and taemin are off doing the dirty because they're young, sweet alpha jinki, trusting and shy omega kibum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: a/b/o dynamics with shinee!





	1. The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a/b/o. slightly nervous, but I've had this draft saved for weeks now. figured I should just post the first chapter and see the reaction!

Pre-heats and heats were a normal occurrence between the five packmates of SHINee over the course of their nine years together. Part of their longevity in the music industry could be attributed to the well-formed pack bond between the five. The other part was simply based on their individual personalities and the deep, meaningful love for one another. They were well known for being packmates, and were praised for setting such a good example for rookies, and their fans. 

Jinki, the leader and Alpha, of the group wasn’t like most alpha’s. Jinki had a gentle and quiet personality, but once he warmed up to others he became playful and silly. His soothing scent of caramel and sea salt had his packmates eagerly seeking his affection and praise. They needed his validation, and he gave it to them readily. 

Jonghyun, he often times confused others by his sweet smelling vanilla scent, was a Beta, and in fact not an Omega. His scent was a bit stronger than other betas, but it was a comfort to his pack mates, and that was all he cared about. He needed to care for others, and he had four mates at his hands to love and provide for. He did so wholeheartedly. 

Kibum, had all the makings of being an excellent Alpha, but was actually an Omega. His mates all agreed he smelled like cinnamon and spice, a perfect combination to their feisty and sarcastic mate. He was a late bloomer, and doesn’t have consistent heats because of all the suppressants he took as a trainee because of a bad medical recommendation from a greedy doctor. Although he felt shame over not being able to be a “good” omega for his pack mates, he would constantly be reassured that they loved him and they wanted him to be healthy. Seeking therapy and treatment for his inconsistent heats from a new doctor, slowly but surely his biology was being treated. 

Minho, the charismatic and strong packmate, was an Alpha. He went to bat for his packmates and was fiercely protective of them. He was strong and athletic, enjoying the burn of exercise and flood of endorphins that constantly put him in a happy and cheerful disposition. His packmates would all agree he smelled of freshly cut grass and mint, which was an interesting combination, but it somehow suited their second alpha perfectly. 

Taemin, the maknae who didn’t often understand normal social cues but was exceptionally talented, was the beloved Omega. His angelic and sweet features had easily pulled his packmates in, and his gentle, awkward, and silly disposition did them all in. He had each hyung wrapped around his finger. The omega smelled of roses and the clean smell of rain. Sometimes during his heats they could smell a bit of dark chocolate, and it all meshed exceptionally well with their youngest packmate. 

 

Kibum was relieved that SHINee was on a break as they worked on preparing for their next comeback. He had been feeling an uncomfortable ache in his lower back, which were the usual signs of a heat coming. He was to refrain from taking any suppressants though as it could mess up the fragile and tedious therapy he was in to correct his biology. He had no choice but to bear with them in hopes of one day being the omega his packmates all deserved. 

He was glad to be alone in the practice room warming up and stretching out his muscles. Exercise really did help the aches and soreness his heats brought on. They were more painful as his biology was trying to correct itself, and he had to use natural means to ease his pain. 

Once he had fully warmed up, he stood in the middle of the dance floor, artificial lights brutally shining down on his skin, a distinct smell of sweat in the air, and the cool air tickling his skin now that the AC had finally kicked on. He began with each choreography, refreshing his memory, and using the cardio to burn away unwanted fat, and also helping his soreness. 

The practice was brutal, and long, but he finished and was soaked in sweat and feeling pleasantly sore and not feeling the pain from earlier in his lower back. He let out a relieved sigh, picking up his water bottle and drinking it hungrily. Once he had replenished his body with the water and electrolytes, he packed up his things and headed home with his manager. 

While he was scrolling on Twitter, his phone alerted him of a phone call from Jonghyun. “Hello hyung,” Kibum greeted. 

“Kibummie, are you on your way home?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Yes, hyung, I am,” Kibum answered, curious as to why his hyung didn’t greet him. “Is everything okay?” 

“Taeminnie started his heat and he’s been pleading for you and Jinki for the last twenty minutes. Jinki is on his way, but he’s still at least thirty minutes away. Minho is at least forty minutes away, and I think you’re the only one who can calm him down at this point,” Jonghyun said, his voice tinged with mild panic and concern. 

“Aigoo, his heats have become more and more painful, haven’t they?” Kibum asked, feeling a tinge of sympathy for the younger omega. 

“His doctor thinks it may be because of stress,” Jonghyun answered. 

“Alright, should I talk to him? I’m five minutes away,” Kibum said. 

“Please, here he is,” Jonghyun said. 

 

Kibum could hear the phone being passed to his youngest packmate. 

“H-Hyung?” Taemin asked. 

“Hi baby. Jonhyun hyung says you aren’t feeling too great. Tell me what’s wrong,” Kibum asked gently, his voice soft and soothing, hoping to calm the anxious omega who desperately needed his packmates...especially his alphas. 

“Everything hurts, and itches, and I can’t stop sweating. Where _are_ you hyung?” Taemin asked, a small whimper escaping him. 

Kibum hadn’t noticed that his manager parked the car. He quickly thanked him and got out, grabbing his things and hurrying to the dorm. “Hey baby, it’s okay. I’m almost there. Is Jonghyun hyung with you still?” 

“Yes, h-he is. Hyung is rubbing my back,” Taemin answered, voice utterly pitiful. 

Kibum had ran up the stairs, despite doing his cardio for the day, not wanting to wait for an elevator that may or may not work. Today was not the day to get trapped when he had an omega in pain. 

He ran down the hallway to his dorm, and clumsily unlocked it. He entered the dorm, a thick and heavy smell of chocolate and a the distinct smell of roses. He dropped his things in the entryway and shuffled out of his shoes. He hung up the phone when he heard the relieved, “Hyung,” come from the living area. 

Kibum walked in on the sight of Taemin laying on the floor with Jonghyun gently kneading the muscles in the maknae’s lower back. 

“Oh, baby,” Kibum murmured. Jonghyun and Taemin looked up. “Hyung could you run a bath for him?” 

“Yes, I didn’t want to leave him,” Jonghyun said, helping Taemin up and kissing his forehead soothingly. 

“I’ve got Taemin now, thank you hyung,” Kibum said, allowing the younger to cling onto him like a koala, pitifully whimpering. 

“Hush, it’s okay, hyungs will take care of you,” Kibum shushed, promising the maknae that all would be okay. 

Taemin’s bangs were sweaty and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. The thick scent of longing permeated the air. Taemin _needed_ all of his packmates, and they were still at least another half hour away. 

“Where’s Jinki hyung? Want Jinki hyung,” Taemin asked, burying his face into Kibum’s neck, inhaling his scent. Kibum knew his scent wasn’t enough though. There was something comforting about an alpha’s scent when an omega was in heat, and unfortunately his scent wasn’t what Taemin’s body desired. 

“He’ll be here soon. He’s on his way, come on, let’s go see if hyung finished drawing your bath,” Kibum said, easily lifting the maknae and leading them to the large bathroom with a wide tub. 

Jonghyun looked up and smiled sympathetically, eyes concerned when he looked at the distressed omega. 

Kibum and Jonghyun patiently peeled off the maknae’s clothing, and gently set him in the water. Taemin moaned in relief at the warmth overlapping his skin. 

Kibum hoped that their alphas would get home soon. Taemin needed them.


	2. You're Most Beautiful When Your Trust is in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas come back home, and find out happy news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy~

Taemin felt itchy. His skin felt tight and unbearably warm. His beta and fellow omega hyung weren’t enough to sooth the tension in his body. The water helped the achiness of his muscles, but he was becoming more and more desperate for his hyungs scent and touch. 

Jonghyunnie hyung was massaging his neck and back, his subtle scent helping to keep the edge off, but they both knew it wasn’t enough. Kibummie hyung had left to get him something to drink and eat, as it was important for him to keep his energy up and not overtax his body. He had his eyes closed, trying to calm his body down and to also block out the sensory overload he was bound to have without one of his alpha hyungs there to monitor him.

“Here baby.” 

Something was sweet was pressed against his lips and he easily opened them, receiving the treat. He was pleased to taste a slice of clementine, moaning at the enhanced sweetness. 

Jonghyun chuckled, “You’re extra sensitive today, baby.” 

Taemin whined at him, which had both of his hyungs chuckling. 

Kibum, kindly, continued to feed him the clementines as he soaked in the bath. 

The familiar scent of caramel and sea salt drifted into the bathroom. It was heavy, with a little bit of a musk that hinted at his alpha’s arousal. Taemin jolted up, looking for his alpha. Jinki calmly went to him, “Hey baby,” he said softly, reaching down to ease Taemin out of the tub and into his arms. Although naked and wet, Taemin felt no embarrassment as he eagerly inhaled his alpha’s scent and felt his body finally calm down, finally lose the desperate edge that only his alphas could soothe. 

Jinki kissed his forehead and allowed the youngest to soak him and scent him. 

“He’s extra sensitive today, hyung,” Jonghyun informed. “He’s going to need Minho, as well.” 

“I can smell it on him,” Jinki said, his voice calm and level, never losing his control and giving into his urges. His main priority was calming Taemin down to provide the proper consent. 

“What took so long hyung?” Taemin whined, curling into Jinki. 

“I’m sorry baby. Traffic was worse than usual. Hyung is here now, do you feel better?” Jinki asked, gently and softly to not over stimulate his still over sensitive omega. 

“Yes hyung, just needed you,” Taemin replied, sounding relieved. 

“Hyung is here,” Jinki reassured, taking the few steps out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He gently placed Taemin on the bed, despite his maknae’s protests, “Let hyung change, you got me all wet. Kibum, sweetheart, come here,” Jinki called, “can you keep an eye on him while I change?” 

“Of course hyung,” Kibum answered, pulling off his own shirt and going to join Taemin on the bed, allowing the youngest to bury his face in his neck, sighing comfortably at the scent. 

“Jonghyunnie, will you call Minho? Ask him how much longer he’ll be?” Jinki asked. 

“Of course,” Jonghyun replied, pulling his phone off the charger and calling the number already on speed dial. 

Jinki didn’t take terribly long changing, and was soon joining Kibum and Taemin on the bed. 

“Aish, my omegas, look at this gorgeous sight in front of me. How lucky am I,” he mumbled softly, leaning into kiss Kibum’s lips before nuzzling Taemin’s forehead. 

Jinki pulled away and frowned, eying Kibum, “Sweetheart are you feeling okay?” 

Kibum looked up, “Yeah? I mean I’m achy all over because of my pre-heat, but other than that I’m feeling a lot better after my work-out, why do you ask hyung?” 

Taemin hummed happily, “Hyung smells _nice_.” 

Jinki leaned in, gently maneuvering into scent his older omega. The scent was thick with spice, and a heavy cinnamon permeating off of him in waves. Jinki bit back his moan, before dropping a kiss to the skin. The skin was warmer than usual, which confirmed Jinki’s suspicions. 

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, in awe of how delicious his older omega smelt, “you’re not in pre-heat. You’re already in heat.” 

Jinki watched as Kibum’s eyes teared up, “What do you mean?” 

Jinki smiled lovingly at him, “Sweetie, I can actually smell your scent, and your body is going through your first natural heat.” Jinki gently wiped the tears off of his sensitive omega’s cheeks, “Don’t cry, this is good. Your body is healing, and it’s going through it’s first natural heat. It probably synched up with Taeminnie’s because of his pre-heat pheromones. It probably helped to trigger it.” 

Kibum shut his eyes tightly, revelling under the attention and smell of his adoring alpha. His alpha had given him the best news, confirmed it by his own scent that he was actually experiencing his first natural heat in a very long time. 

Taemin was curled around him, practically purring happily at the wave of happiness and joy his hyungs were both exuding. 

“Wait, Kibummie is in heat too?” Jonghyun interrupted. 

Jinki laughed, “It seems so.” 

Jonghyun grinned, “Kibummie! Baby, I’m so happy for you,” he quickly made his way over and pressed loving kisses to Kibum’s face and lips. When he pulled away he looked a bit dazed, “Baby, you smell _amazing_.” 

Jinki chuckled, “Doesn’t he? I’ve not been able to smell him this clearly, and go figure he smells better than I could ever imagine.” 

“Who smells better?” 

The four turned to see Minho standing in their door way, dropping his bag and peeling off his jacket. 

Taemin let out a low keen of desire, while Kibum, Jonghyun, and Jinki smiled happily at him. 

Jinki gestured, “Come here, see for yourself.” 

Jonghyun moved Taemin into his lap, allowing Jinki to help Kibum to sit up. Minho took Jinki’s hand, before Kibum reached out and gently pulled his younger alpha in to smell his neck. 

Minho easily placed a hand on Kibum’s lower back to steady them both as he leaned into the warm and slightly flushed skin to smell. Minho let out a soft gasp, slowly pulling away and staring at Kibum as if he hung the stars just for him. “Bummie, you’re in heat!” 

Kibum nodded, unable to hold back his tears once more, “I know! I didn’t know at first, but Jinki hyung confirmed it.” 

“Baby,” Minho smiled, “I’m so happy for you,” before leaning in and stealing a kiss. 

Kibum blushed under the praise and joy of his younger alpha, pleased that he was making his alphas so happy. 

Jinki, shirtless and in a pair of loose shorts, sat beside Kibum and gently distracted him by giving him soft pecks on the lips, while running his hands over Kibum’s exposed skin. 

Minho’s attention turned to the needy omega currently pouting in Jonghyun’s lap. Minho leaned in for a kiss from Jonghyun, before looking at his very naked and slightly damp maknae. 

“Hey baby,” Minho said gently. 

“He’s been a bit overloaded with his senses, but he seems a lot better since Jinki hyung came home,” Jonghyun informed, carding his fingers through the maknae’s hair. 

Minho frowned, “He’s been getting extra sensitive...need to make him an appointment to see what’s wrong,.” 

“Already made,” Jonghyun promised. 

Minho gently leaned into kiss Taemin’s cheek, “Hyung will be right back.” 

Taemin whined, but didn’t protest, allowing Jonghyun to continue comforting him despite his arousal heightening smelling Jinki and Kibum’s arousal growing heavy and thick in the room. 

Taemin felt happy over his hyung being in heat, and that his alphas were so pleased over it as it made them smell better. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable because of his arousal and desire for the intimacy. 

“Aigoo, Minho, you have zero shame,” Jonghyun chastised. Taemin could smell his hyungs arousal though, and looked up to see what was causing it. 

Minho was naked, stark naked, approaching the bed with a gentle smile and no shame. 

“Hyung, don’t be so coy,” Minho teased, leaning in to kiss him. 

Jonghyun laughed, and pushed him away, “Yah! Take care of your maknae, you brat.” 

Minho rolled his eyes before climbing onto the bed and laying down, gesturing for Taemin, “Come here baby.” 

 

Taemin eagerly left his beta hyungs lap and wrapped his body over Minho’s, burying his face into his hyungs neck and inhaling deeply. Minho’s scent settled his remaining frazzled nerves and he instantly felt his mind clear and his control regain. 

“Hyung, need you,” Taemin asked. 

Minho’s voice changed from being playful to being a bit huskier and thick with his own desire. “I know baby.” 

Minho easily rolled them over so Taemin was laying down and he was hovering over him. “You need to tell me what you want though. You remember the rules, right?” 

Taemin nodded, “I remember. If I can’t tell you what you want, then I have to use my toys. Hyung, can you please be the one to help me? But could you wear a condom?” 

Minho smiled, “Of course. Good job. Thank you for telling hyung what you need.” 

Taemin felt a surge of pleasure over the praise. Jonghyun was there, handing Minho lube and a condom, before leaning in to kiss Taemin. “Hyung is going to be with Kibum and Jinki hyung, but just call if you need me, okay baby?” 

“Okay hyung. I’ll be fine. You should help Kibummie hyung, he’ll need you more,” Taemin said, sweetly looking up at his doe-eyed hyung. 

Jonghyun smiled, “Hyung loves you. Remember, you can stop at anytime, okay? For whatever reason.”

Taemin nodded his head, “I know hyung. I love you too.” 

Jonghyun looked at his young alpha, “If you need me, just ask, okay?” 

“I know hyung, take care of Kibummie,” Minho said, leaning down for a kiss to the velvety plush lips. 

Jonghyun blushed, before moving around to the other side of the bed to tend to the older omega and his hyung. 

Jinki was calmly explaining to Kibum about the rules they had put in place for Taemin. Taemin had to be able to consent in more than five words that he actually wanted his hyungs. He had to have a clear mind to be able to properly consent, and it would be the same for Kibum. He had to be able to ask for what he wants and if he wanted a condom or not. Jinki was in the process of explaining that Kibum had every right to stop whatever they were doing if he felt uncomfortable, nervous, or overly sensitive. Jinki was making sure Kibum knew that if he said “no” or “stop” that he would respect those wishes and would stop immediately. 

Kibum listened carefully and agreed to the rules. Jonghyun moved to sit behind Kibum, only in his briefs and spoke softly, “I’m here to keep them both in check, and to make sure you feel comfortable and safe. Jinki hyung and Minho are bother very attentive lovers and never lose control. If they ever do, which like I said, they’re very disciplined, that’s why I’m here. We all want you to enjoy your heats, and to feel comfortable with us, okay baby?” 

“Okay, can I ask a question?” Kibum asked. 

“Of course,” Jinki said, “ask whatever you want. I know this conversation can be awkward, but we want to be as transparent with you as we possibly can. This is about your comfort, and you enjoying your heat.” 

“If I choose for you to not wear a condom...would you all be okay with the possibility of having kids with me?” Kibum asked, blushing. 

Jinki’s facial features softened considerably, “Kibum, we’re your packmates. We love you, I love you, and I would feel so privileged if you choose to to carry children. That is ultimately your decision. Taemin chooses not to because he doesn’t feel ready. If you feel ready, you just need to say so, baby.” 

“I’m just worried this might be my last heat for a while, and I really do want the opportunity to carry,” Kibum said. 

“Are you ready?” Jonghyun asked, “For that? What matters is if you’re ready for it.” 

“I am...I have been,” Kibum answered. 

Jinki smiled, “Kibummie, tell me what you want. Remember the rules.” 

Kibum looked at Jinki, and smiled, “Hyung, please don’t wear a condom. I want you, and am ready.”

“Okay sweetheart,” Jinki said. “Jonghyun, can you help get him settled?” 

“Of course, alright Kibummie, let’s get you comfortable.” Jonghyun said, gently moving the pillows to prop his back and lower back up. He gently peeled off Kibums pants and briefs, exposing the sensitive and aroused flesh to the cool room. 

Jonghyun could hear the soft moans and whines coming from the younger alpha and omega, but did his best to ignore the heady scent and focused on prepping Kibum to enjoy his first heat. 

Jinki had finally stripped down, and was sitting on the bed, watching as Jonghyun prepped Kibum. Jinki was letting himself take in the heady spice and cinnamon scent pouring off of his older omega, letting the pheromones do the work of exciting himself. 

Kibum looked absolutely ethereal laying there, hair tousled messily, and piercing eyes heavy and aroused, staring at Jonghyun gently prepping him with the lube and his fingers. The soft moans and whimpers escaping him was music to his ears, and the sweet smell of arousal made his own arousal feel like it was already to explode. Kibum was pliant and needy, and Jinki finally intervened, gently nudging Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun moved, laying beside Kibum and rubbing his chest and kissing his arm. 

Kibum’s bedroom eyes looked at Jinki with a flash of excitement, over taken by his desire. 

Jinki settled himself in between Kibum’s legs and looked at his exposed and leaking member. Kibum was naturally beautiful, but looking needy, pliant, and so trustworthy made him so much more exquisite. Kibum’s sharp angles softened under the dimmed lights and desire for him. He felt exceptionally honored and lucky to have Kibum as his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aish, writing "smut" is so strange for me, so please excuse my awkwardness. I'm struggling with the language as I want the story to focus on the characters, and not necessarily the act. I may not write, and just make it implied, please forgive me!


	3. Sweet Pleasure of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~spoilers~

Sweat was cooling on their skin and leaving a stickiness to their flushed skin. Their breathing were all settling as the familiar post orgasmic haze took over their pliant and satiated bodies. Their nude bodies were covered in goosebumbs, but they were all comfortable curling into one another. Kibum especially felt amazingly relaxed, full, and closer to his packmates than he did before. There was something exceptionally intimate about Jinki being gentle and attentive. Jonghyun beside him had been whispering praises and teasing his nipples and his scent gland with his tongue and teeth, grazing over it playfully. 

Hearing Taemin and Minho beside them giving and taking while making erotic noises only helped to fuel his electric orgasm, pushing him over the edge a lot sooner than he wished. The stimuli had been pressing on sensory overload, but the release of his arousal had been deliciously pleasurable, sending him into a daze while letting out soft whimpers. 

Jonghyun and Kibum framed Jinki, cuddled into his side. Taemin was laying on top of Minho, legs intertwined, and softly snoring as the two had over exerted themselves. Kibum was listening to Jinki’s heart slow down, and felt a contentment rise over smelling the release of their arousal and the alpha’s sweet pleased scent mixed in with their natural scent. 

He knew his body would be raring to go in a few hours, but he couldn’t believe how good heat sex was and the pleasure he received from such an attentive alpha. He allowed himself to close his eyes and let sleep take over. He would need as much rest as possible. 

 

Two days had passed before Kibum’s heat had ended, Taemin was in the last phases of his. His youth made his heats last a tad bit longer because his body was more fertile. 

Kibum felt slightly bad for not allowing Minho to have sex with him, but he desperately wanted Jinki to father his potential child. Jonghyun had remained a constant and pleased participant helping Kibum through his heat. Minho had graciously understood, and to treat his youngest alpha he was currently sitting in the bath with him, allowing the alpha to take care of his aftercare, while Jinki and Jonghyun got rid of the last of Taemin’s stamina in the other room. 

“You smell wonderful baby,” Minho mumbled, scent drunk from pressing his nose into Kibum’s scent gland. 

“Yah, knock it off. I can’t go another round,” Kibum teased. 

“Be nice, I wasn’t able to help you through your heat and my inner alpha is upset over that,” Minho explained, nuzzling into the crook of his neck where his scent gland was. 

“Next time,” Kibum promises, closing his eyes as he settled into Minho’s chest. 

 

Once Minho had finished taking care of Kibum, and Taemin was _finally_ satiated and pliant, Jonghyun had managed to get the maknae into the shower and was currently cleaning their bodies of the stickiness and sweat. Jinki had already showered and dressed in a pair of loose shirts, eying Kibum in his large hoodie and sweatpants walk around the room picking up the discarded clothing, humming happily to himself. 

Minho, now dressed in a pair of shorts, sidled up beside his alpha and nuzzled into Jinki’s neck, “He’s glowing,” the younger alpha commented. 

Jinki allowed his younger alpha to scent him and cuddle into him, smiling softly as he carded his fingers through his brunette locks, “He is, omegas always look delectable after a heat.” 

“Mm,” Minho agreed, “missed you.” 

Jinki turned to look down at his pliant alpha, smiling fondly at him, “Hyung will take care of you when you go into your rut,” Jinki promised, nuzzling Minho’s temple.

Minho enjoyed submitting to Jinki and bottoming for his pack leader. Jinki was an attentive and tender lover, and Minho found himself enjoying the intimacy with his leader. 

The sultry and thick scent of arousal and pleasure was being aired out through the open windows, leaving the room feeling cool and refreshing. Kibum had started the laundry and was busy vacuuming the floor when Taemin and Jonghyun reentered the room, their hair dripping wet and dopey smiles on their faces. 

Jinki smirked, “Thought I told you shower sex is too dangerous?” 

Jonghyun smirked, “Taemin forced me to sit down, wasn’t dangerous at all, hyung.” 

Taemin had the decency to look embarrassed, a look that wasn’t unfamiliar after his heat. Taemin during his heat and before and after were two very different personalities, and often times he wasn’t comfortable with how needy he became. 

Jinki was happy to see that Jonghyun was able to have one on one time with their younger omega, and that Taemin wasn’t hiding himself away. 

The two got dressed and manhandled Kibum onto the bed, Taemin tentatively nuzzling his fellow omega’s scent gland. Jonghyun was pressing gentle kisses to Kibum’s forehead. Minho moved away from the leader and spooned Jonghyung, happy to press lazy kisses to his head and close his eyes. Jinki spooned Taemin, scenting him gently, allowing his senses to be full of their maknae’s sweet rose scent. “I love you baby,” Jinki murmured. 

“Love you too hyung,” Taemin said, blushing furiously. 

They all exchanged I love you’s to one another before they fell asleep. 

 

 **Epilogue: What the Future Holds...**

Kibum had miraculously gotten pregnant in his first heat, which made all of the packmates absolutely ecstatic. They were all anxiously awaiting their child, and Jinki was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Kibum’s swollen belly called to him like a siren does to a weak-willed man of the sea. He was constantly pressing kisses to the skin, talking to it, and giving the bump all of his attention. 

Jonghyun had taken up the role as caregiver, taking care of Kibum and all of his needs. Prenatal vitamins, a healthy diet, making sure he stayed active even though his ankles were swollen and he felt as though he was carrying a whale, and keeping him hydrated and entertained. 

Minho had read all of the baby books and omega birthing books. He was also the most sexually active with Kibum, which he read was good for Kibum. Kibum tended to get insecure, so being laid out underneath his alpha and being made love too was a definite confidence booster. Jinki sometimes participated, or would take him while they were alone, so Kibum was constantly glowing and smelling of them, which satiated both men’s inner alpha. 

Taemin, as a fellow omega, provided the comfort only omegas could give one another. Taemin would cuddle and care of him and the baby, gently murmuring to the baby bump while massaging Kibum’s aching muscles. Taemin and Kibum had bonded a lot in the first trimester through sex and intimacy, exploring each other’s bodies and figuring out what one another liked. 

All in all Kibum was healthy and happy. He was growing exceedingly anxious over his labor, and couldn’t wait for his child to be born. They had set up the nursery in soft greens, yellows, and blues with white-wood furniture. 

He couldn’t help the excitement he felt over being an appa to his very own biological child. More importantly, he felt as though he was finally a proper omega who made his alpha’s and fellow packmates proud of him, and even though they reassured him they were always proud of him, Kibum felt more secure in his identity and role in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all who read! <3


End file.
